And Nothing Can Change That
by G4rrusVakarian
Summary: 2 weeks after the the fight with Drago Hiccup and Toothless have a heart to heart. Warning: Feels, warm fuzzy feels. Oneshot. Toothcup


**AN: So I write Dragons fic now. Yay but to the people who read my ME fics I have not given up on that I just have been inspired to write Dragons for now. That being said I do have a few stories in my head. I also have been neglecting posting my writing here for some reason I don't know why but I'll try to be more prominent here. I also have a DA which all my stuff gets posted without fail. If you wish to follow me there my name is Garrus-V4karian. So yeah i'm sorry for not being fair to my readers. :(**

"Toothless, can you come here bud?"

It's been 2 weeks since the fight with the bewilderbeast. Hiccup is still dealing with the loss of his father, and hasn't said anything to Toothless in those 2 weeks. After the world settled, the gravity of the situation set in. His father was gone, and it was Toothless' doing. Not his will, but it was physically him. His mother told him it wasn't Toothless' fault, and he knew it but he didn't have anyone else to blame.

Toothless came slumping up the stairs to Hiccup's room. He pushed the door open and slipped next to the bed that Hiccup was sitting on. Toothless didn't want to make eye contact. Too scared of seeing anger in Hiccup's eyes. He crooned apologetically like he knew what was about to happen. He had never seen Hiccup mad before, when he yelled at him last time it broke Toothless' heart. It was just after he killed hiccup's father. He yelled at him to leave. Toothless' didn't want a repeat of the last time.

Toothless remained motionless as he felt Hiccup place a hand on his head. hiccup sighed and began to speak.

"Hey bud" He began and Toothless looked up at him, still not wanting to make eye contact. "I know it wasn't your fault. I just… I. Hold on. I don't know how much is getting through to you give me a sec. Don't move." Hiccup got up from the bed and went to his desk. He picked up the book that was on it, then returned to his bed. "Alright bud let's see how well this works" He patted Toothless on the head and flipped the book open to the page that was marked by a piece of parchment and had some symbols on it.

"Alright let's see if this works"

"_Can you understand me bud?" _Toothless' ears perked up. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and his scales lit up a bit. "Toothless are you okay?" Toothless got up and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup backed up as much as he could, he thought he'd done something wrong. Toothless blinked and his features returned to normal. His scaled were dim again and he eye were as big as the moon, then he licked Hiccup.

"Come on bud, you know that doesn't wa-sh out. Wait does that mean you understood me?" toothless chirped and sat back onto his haunches looking at Hiccup. "Oh thank the gods. I was really hoping that would work. I want you to understand what I say without any mistake."

"_Toothless, I know it wasn't your fault. Killing my father was something that I don't think you would do on your own will. That being said it was still physically you"_ Toothless crooned again, got down from his haunches, and curled into a ball, not wanting to look at Hiccup.

Hiccup got up and walk over to Toothless, and sat in front of him. "Bud? Look at me." Toothless, sighed and moved his head to look at Hiccup. Hiccup grabbed Toothless' head and scratched under his chin and behind his ears. "Now listen bud."

"_What happened is something we'll have to deal with. I don't trust you any less. And with time it will just be a painful memory. But we'll work through it. Toothless, you are the single greatest thing to ever happen to me. I mean I can't even explain it. You probably saved me from doing something drastic to get recognition, that probably would have killed me. So thank you, thank you for everything you've done for me. I can't describe how much I appreciate it. So… I just want you to know that. That I won't allow anything to come between you and me. Even if that means we have to leave Berk. I won't allow us to become separated. At least i'm going to try my hardest to make sure that doesn't happen. I love you Toothless. And nothing will change that."_

Toothless pulled his wing around hiccup. Then moved to be lying on the ground, with his wings open inviting Hiccup to lay with him. Hiccup smiled and obliged. He quickly settled in and Toothless wrapped his other wing around Hiccup. They both happily fell asleep.


End file.
